Philip Dawson
by J.J. Smith
Summary: Dave hasn't seen Kurt in ten years but he still has feelings for him. When he meets Kurt again at a reunion he finds out that Kurt might have feelings for him as well, but not in a way either of them expected.


**Title: **Philip Dawson**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (pirateof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (residentof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T **  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**  
>Summary: <strong>Dave hasn't seen Kurt in ten years but he still has feelings for him. When he meets Kurt again at a reunion he finds out that Kurt might have feelings for him as well, but not in a way either of them expected.  
><strong>AN:** This story will have three parts in total. I hope you'll all enjoy part one!

**Part 1**

Everyone who knows Kurt knows his favorite author is Philip Dawson. Kurt always carries one of the man's books with him, he has two copies of every one of his books, and every time a new book comes out, he takes the weekend off to read it in one go. Everyone also knows to never disturb Kurt on his _Philip Dawson Weekend_ unless they crave to lose a limb or two.

Kurt usually spends those weekends in Lima, far away from his stressful life in New York. Kurt loves seeing his father again, he likes hanging out with Finn, and he always looks forward to catching up with Puck over drinks – after he's finished his book, of course. What he doesn't like when going back to Lima are the memories. Lima reminds him of how miserable he was in High School, how much he used to love Blaine before he was betrayed, how he changed himself into someone he hated for Blaine, and it reminds him of missed opportunities.

To say Kurt was unhappy when he learnt there was a big McKinley High reunion planned during his next _Philip Dawson Weekend_ would be an understatement. He has no need to see any of his former classmates he hasn't seen in the last ten years. Unfortunately, being in Lima means being near Finn and Finn was very excited about the reunion. There is no way Kurt is getting out of this reunion.

Dave is kind of looking forward to going to the McKinley High reunion. He'd had some pretty horrible times at the school, but that had only helped him later on in life. If he hadn't spent most of his time in the closet hating himself, he'd never have written his first book and he wouldn't be as happy as he is now.

He's one of the most popular romance novelist and gets more fan mail than he can handle, but he can live a quiet life away from the fans, because he's never shown his face in public. He hides behind the name Philip Dawson. Only a handful of people know he and Philip Dawson are the same person.

Dave is looking forward to finding out what his old friends are doing nowadays. He won't throw his success in their faces, unless they're being incredibly obnoxious, but that doesn't mean he won't gloat internally.

There's also the small chance he'll see Kurt Hummel again. Even after ten years Dave's still hopelessly in love with him. Dave will happily fly halfway across the country for a small chance to see Kurt again.

Kurt puts on a friendly smile and greets people he barely remembers knowing in High School. He clutches his bag close to himself. In it is the only thing that matters to him right now: Philip Dawson's new book. After Kurt has greeted about half the people there and Finn is distracted, he sneaks out. He can't go home because he rode with Finn, but he can damn well find a quiet place to read his book.

The hallways bring back memories of slushies for Kurt, the library is quiet but it's also the place he found Blaine cheating on him, the choir room is also filled with memories of Blaine and maybe it's silly of him to still hold a grudge after ten years, but Blaine really broke his heart. All the classrooms are locked. There's really no place to go that doesn't have a bad memory for Kurt. When Kurt passes the locker room, he decides to go in. There are many unpleasant memories there, but there is one memory, one kiss that make up for all of them. Not his first kiss, but the last one before he graduated. It was graduation day, so the entire school was a mess. People were hugging and saying goodbye. Kurt had seen Dave and decided in a split-second that he wanted a do-over of their kiss. Kurt dragged Dave to the locker room with no explanation. Dave had looked so confused. Then, Kurt kissed him.

Kurt had expected it to be a short, simple kiss, and that's why he was surprised by the passion. Everything flowed so naturally. Dave pulled Kurt closer, his hands holding on to Kurt's hips tightly. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave neck. Somehow, Kurt wasn't quite sure how, he ended up pressed against the lockers, his legs wrapped around Dave, clawing at Dave's shirt. A loud noise from the hallway brought them back down to earth. Kurt put his feet on the ground, straightened his clothes and hair as Dave did the same. "Eh… I wanted to have a do-over of our kiss."

"I see," Dave said.

"Well, that was…"

"Interesting?"

"Yeah, interesting," Kurt confirmed. The next words he spoke would be the last he ever said to Dave. "Well, I should go. Busy day." To this day, Kurt hates himself for walking out on Dave like that.

Dave has fun talking to his old teammates. When they ask him if he's found himself a wife yet, he tells them politely that he hasn't found the right person yet. Dave had forgotten that he'd never come out to his friends. He wants to just tell them that he's gay. It's not a big deal anymore. He doesn't have to shower with them, he doesn't have to spend hours with them at practice… In fact, he never has to see them again after tonight. He wants to come out, but being back at his old school brings back those old feelings of fear.

When Azimio pulls out pictures of his wife and kids, Dave excuses himself. He can't do this after all. He can't smile and pretend he's like them and he can't tell them the truth. He feels as small and weak as he felt back in High School. He considers leaving when he spots Finn in the crowd. If Finn's here, Kurt might be as well.

"Hudson!" Dave yells over the noise of people talking and the music.

Dave sees it takes Finn a moment to recognize him. "Karofsky!" Finn pulls Dave into a one-armed hug. "Man, you look good; I almost didn't recognize you."

"Thanks. Is Kurt around?" Dave isn't interested in anything but finding Kurt right now. He's so close to finally seeing him again that he doesn't want to waste another second.

"He should be. I haven't seen him since we came in, though. Maybe he's found someplace quiet to read this book he was planning on reading this weekend."

"Thanks, dude."

Kurt came. Dave is almost ashamed of how fast his heart is beating. Kurt is closer to him than he's been during the last ten years. He can finally see him again, talk to him again, and he can finally ask Kurt about that last time they saw each other. He scans the room and doesn't see Kurt anywhere. Dave decides to look around the school to see if Kurt is anywhere. The idea of Kurt hiding in a quiet classroom reading is not one Dave can easily believe. Kurt had always been the center of attention.

Most of the classrooms are locked, and Dave can't find Kurt anywhere. If Kurt is reading, the library would be a good place to be, but the place is empty. Dave has no clue where to look next when he walks by the locker room. It is the last place he expects Kurt to be, but there he is, looking as beautiful as Dave remembers him. Kurt is reading a book, just like Finn said.

Dave needs a moment to take it all in. The man he's been in love with for twelve years is right in front of him for the first time in ten years. Kurt doesn't notice him; he's too busy reading his book. Dave freezes when he looks at the book in Kurt's hands. He recognizes that cover, he knows that book. Kurt Hummel is reading _his_ book.

He always knew that there was a chance that Kurt would read one of his books, but he'd never expected to actually see Kurt read something he wrote. He speaks up before he loses all of his courage.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Kurt looks up from his book. He's just about to maim or seriously injure the person that interrupted him when he sees who it is. Dave Karofsky.

"Dave!" Kurt says, surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was kind of hoping to run into you, to be honest," Dave admits. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Kurt feels awkward. Of all the places in the world he has to run in to Dave it has to be here, where he kissed him ten years ago. "And you?"

"Great, actually." Dave hesitates for a moment before sitting down next to Kurt. "Why are you here, all alone, reading a book, when you could be out there with other people?"

"I hate about 97% of the people here tonight," Kurt says. "Besides, it's a really interesting book."

Dave takes the book out of Kurt's hands and inspects it. Kurt has to fight the urge to violently grab the book back. "_Violet Mist_. That sounds a bit pretentious, doesn't it?"

At those words, Kurt does rip the book out of Dave's hands. "Don't you dare insult any of Philip Dawson's books! He writes the best romance novels I've ever read. He's like a god. You wouldn't understand his brilliance." Kurt's fuming by the time he finishes speaking. No one messes with his favorite author.

Dave doesn't know what to say to that. Kurt not only reads his books, he likes them? No, he loves them! Kurt just compared him to a god. He hopes he doesn't wake up in his empty apartment in a minute to realize it's all a dream.

"So. you like this Philip Dawson guy?" Dave asks.

"Like him? I love him!" Kurt exclaims. "He's a genius. No one knows what he looks like. It's a complete mystery. He could be anyone. You could meet him on the street and you wouldn't even know it was him."

'_Or you could be talking to him right now,'_ Dave thinks.

"Do you know he dedicates every one of his books to one person? He doesn't name this person, and we don't even know if they're male or female. It's the most romantic thing ever." Kurt opens the book to the first page and reads from it.

"_To you,  
>Who gave me a second chance.<br>Thank you."_

To hear Kurt read those words does things to Dave. He wants to admit to Kurt that he's the one but he can't. Kurt would never believe that he's Philip Dawson; to him, he's still the same Neanderthal he was in High School.

"I really hope that one day, Philip Dawson will reveal who he is. I want to meet him more than anybody in the world," Kurt says, dreamily.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush." Dave's tone is teasing, but his heart is beating fast. Kurt likes him. Kurt really likes him! He just doesn't know it's Dave that he likes.

"Yes, I have a little crush on him," Kurt confirms, and Dave's heart feels like it's going to fly out of his chest any second now. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to reading this book in peace." Kurt doesn't wait for an answer. He opens the book and starts reading.

"Sure." Dave gets up to leave. "I hope you enjoy your book." Dave manages to keep his composure until he's out of the school. He makes sure no one is around to see him and runs to his car. He's grinning like an idiot; he feels like screaming from the top of his lungs.

Kurt loves his books!


End file.
